


For the sky and the sea

by Sandentwins



Series: Knight of Fire Breath [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sky Riders and the Wave Swirlers should have never been able to meet, even less to love each other.<br/>Until two of them decided to break this rule, not without losing something in their runaway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the sky and the sea

The scent of the sea was tickling my nostrils, the waves slowly hitting on the sand reefs. Far in the morning skyline, fishing boats were going away for the day, seagulls singing, fishes jumping out of the water. I was sitting on the sand, her head on my lap, my hand slowly stroking her horns. I could get used to this dream scenery, and if I wanted to keep Lateal at my side, I'd better do so.  
For months, she and I have been meeting in secret, often early in the morning to see the sun rise above my home, the Lolcat peaks, and especially because my clan members were still sleeping. I was leaving the caves before dawn, and was waiting for my beloved one at Losaz beach, where we would play and love each other without anyone to bother us. We have met less than a sweep ago, when I fell into the water and she saved me, being one of the only dragons being able to swim. And then love acted on us both, a forbidden love.  
I was a Sky Rider, the most known kind of dragons, the ones that whirls through the clouds and breathes fire, only allowing brave knights to ride them into the battle. But there were other types, as wingless Earth Children which were ancient and wise dragons who hated to fight, or Changelings who liked to take the appearance of wrigglers to fool trolls, and Lateal was a Wave Swirler. These are aquatic dragons who can turn into Seadwellers, and the only ones not fearing water. They were only eating fish and were living separated from Sky Riders, mostly in Lodag or on Lomat islands. For centuries, the different races have lived in this segregation, each fearing the other, and crossbred dragons were considered like outcasts and thus rejected from their clan; the worst fate for a dragon. I once heard that Safire, my ancestor, had a Sky Rider and an Earth Child as parents, that's why he never had anyone to teach him to fly or even talk troll language, or that was what Kaniot _-masan_ used to say. I never have met him, but when I ask Kankri about that he feels saddened; maybe something had happened...like to Meulin _-masan_ , who died of old age before I grew wings; troll lifespans don't match dragons'. Kankri _-masan_ still hadn't turned the page, even despite his clan's support.  
Our family had become bigger with the time. My grandmother Methys joined us after her son's marriage with my other father, her clan having been reduced to ashes by Sky Dwellers. Nepeta _-masan_ found love and left us, but comes to visit us from time to time with her babies, Horuss and Meulin. Karkat _-masan_ still lives with us, and spends his days hunting for everyone. Serkyl _-masan_ has some complicated love story with this green dragon (Maryja, I think), and for me...well, I have my precious Lateal, and that was a tricky enough relationship.  
I kissed her to wake her up, the sun being already high in the sky. She fluttered her blue eyes open.

"Mhhhm...lemme sleep..."

"-My dearling, please. You know we're both in trouble if we keep sitting idly all day."

She was about to answer, but we were suddenly interrupted by the noise of wings flapping, coming closer to us.

"Oh fuck...", she muttered out of fear.

She kissed me tenderly, before jumping into the water, a second before Rubeat _-masan_ landed, gazing at me with a stern face.

"Rufiamber Nitram Vantas, what have we said about leaving the hive like this without..."

"-...telling someone, I know. I was just walking a little."

He knew I was lying, and gave me his most autoritary look, his red eyes seeming to stare directly into my soul. I hated this feeling of being dominated, but avoiding his crimson irises was just impossible. I felt all my guilt rising up into my head all of a sudden. It was horrible, like if he was reading me the same way as a book. I was nearly about to pass out when he turned into a troll, his sunglasses back on to my great relief.

"Famber, _mirishen_ , you know you can't see her.", he softly said.

"-Why so? Why am I forbidden of what I desire the most?“, I asked. "We weren't doing anything bad, I promise!"

He shut me up with a hand gesture.

"I know, but Kankri has forbid you to see the Wave Swirler and you have to..."

"-...obey to your elders, I know all of this by heart." 

I looked at the waves my beloved one had disappeared in, already missing her.

"Stupid laws", I sighed. "Stupid segregation. Stupid wings."

"-Are you calling 'stupid' what had permitted us to leave in peace for all these sweeps? Just imagine what would have happened if trolls were hunting us to death while we hit on each other! I know it's hard, I can understand what you feel, but complaining still won't give you the right..."

"-...to fornicate with a Wave Swirler. I know."

A brown tear rolled down my cheek, hesitating on my chin before falling in the salty water, which was tickling my feet.

"Rider, Swirler, Lava Eater, Child or even Changeling...I can't help but love her. I could have died without her help."

I remember this awful stormy night. I was lost, trying to head back home, without wings at the time, but the strong wind had made me fall in the river. Lateal, which was fishing near the scene, had heard my calls for help and got me back on solid ground. I remember how we spent the night together, waiting for the storm to calm down, having found a temporary shelter in the nearby woods, covered by the high branches. We have shared the fish she had caught, and slept in each other's arms to keep our warmth, the wood being too moist to make a fire and I too scared to use my heat breath. Kankri _-masan_ had nearly killed her when he had found us, but let her go because of what she's done for me. He had forbid me to see her again, but it was already too late: I had fallen in love the instant her eyes have met mine, and since had done everything to see her again.  
Out of all my clan's members, my father was the one who could understand me the most, but who cared for me too much to let me truly live my love with Lateal. What I couldn't understand was that it was possible for a dragon to love a troll, but not another kind of dragon. All because of millenary stupid laws that forbid every touch between the races. I kicked some sand with my foot out of exasperation.

"We'd better go home now.", my father told me, before taking me on his back and taking off.

I just sighed, wiped my tears off and held tighter onto his neck as we were reaching our home mountains.  
The cave had changed with the sweeps too, with enough space for everyone and torchs everywhere to bring light. The ground was covered in pelts, the walls were ornamented with flowers and paintings, bones scattered all around the place waiting to be used or cleaned. A queer mix of prehistoric cave and quiet little house. When I put a foot on the ground, two dragon cubs rushed on me in a green and blue dash, making me fall. I hugged my little cousins, Nepeta _-masan_ giggling behind.

"Look how much they're cute~ Nice to see you again, Famber. You grew up since last time, didn't you?"

I flew up to escape the little wrigglers before Rubeat _-masan_ took them in his arms. The ceilings were high enough for an adult dragon to freely fly, so I had many space to hide. Each clan member had his own corner of the main cave they could decorate as they want, the dragon equivalent of a respiteblock. I absconded to mine, a high cavity where I was hiding the shells I was gathering with Lateal. I fell on my nest, and held back my tears. I could cry if I wanted, nobody would hear me, but it wouldn't be the right thing to do. All I wanted was to freely live with the one I loved, to make her happy. I don't care if we can't physically live together because of our biological differences, but if at least I had the right to love her, the right to be with her, the right to have her children...

"Famber?"

I turned around, and saw Methys _-masan_ , waiting for my permission to enter. I nodded, and let her land next to me.

"Famber...you look sad, what happened?"

She held me in her wings, and this time I cried for good. Her paws gently papped me, her heat breath in my mohawk hair. She was the best grandmother one could dream about, maybe because she still feels guilty about her son she hadn't raised herself. But she was well taught about the dragon rules, thus I couldn't tell her about my secret relationship else I'd be fried. Literally.

"It's just...the winter. I'm always sad when it snows.", I answered, which wasn't a lie.

"-You know it's autumn right now."

"-Y...yeah, but snow is coming, I feel it. I don't like snow."

She smiled and took her troll form to take me on her knees. She had kept her blonde hair shorter for perigees, but she was still nice despite her age.

"What if I tell you, you had hatched on a snowy day?"

"-I know. You already have told me, on the first snow day ten sweeps ago, but I still hate being cold."

She held me closer.

"Dragons don't fear snow, because fire can make it disappear into hot water. It's the same for coldness; a dragon can endure a whole winter without dying of heat loss, even without food. Cold or hot situations, trolls, raw meat or gardening chores,whatever your troubles are, fire solves everything."

I laughed, and she kissed me on the forehead.

"Mission accomplie", she grinned before leaving.

She knew how to cheer me up, but I couldn't stop thinking about Lateal. Afterall, we couldn't really share a life, as she would need water constantly and I was fearing it like any reasonable land dragon. But she had told me that she'd do anything to live with me; as a result, she has trained herself to stay more and more out of the water, needing a refresh only once every 48 hours. On my side, I was trying to learn to swim, without much result. I could use my wings to float, however the saltiness of the sea was awful, and very bad for my scales.  
I took a clam from under my fur nest, and sniffed it. It was reminding me of my beloved one, of the mornings we've spent together on the beach, all these little hearts we've drawn in the sand with our initials in these, the fishes we shared... I wouldn't ever think about leaving her. Even if I was forced to.

\---

I entered my room by the window, and hid under my seaweed covers right before Garnet _-masan_ entered in. One second too late and I was freezed, literaly. She kissed me on the horns to wake me up, and I yawned, pretending to be still sleepy. It made many water bubbles that rose to the ceiling before escaping by the little holes in the walls.  
I was living here, in a subaquatic cave in the middle of the coral reefs. The light was coming from small jellyfishes swimming around in slow motion, and it was enough to see the wonders of the marine life. Colorful animals would each day pass through the "houses" of the Wave Swirlers, leaving a bubble trail. The dragons were the master species here, fearing nothing, even not the occasional sharks or the few seadweller trolls that would be crazy enough to dive here. The water was very cold in the deepest parts of the reef, and some unknown animals were living even deeper, where the water pressure was too high for dragons. I once have tried to get down to the point where light disappears completely, but my gills have hurt too much for me to go further. Garnet _-masan_ had grounded me for that, but survivibg the cold had helped me control my white breath.  
Dragons can spit many types of fire out of their mouths. Famber told me that Sky Riders had control over fire, a trait shared with Lava Eaters. Wave Swirlers could throw the air they breathe at a very cold temperature, covering everything it touches with ice. Earth Children, as the peaceful dragons they were, had a healing blue breath, and Changelings had nothing but some sparkles. Each dragon must know how to use this weapon by the time they are sexually mature. Predators are everywhere, it's important to know how to defend ourselves. Sometimes, dragons are born with more than one ability; it's generally the case of crossbreeding, but can happen to "pure-blood" children. I knew Famber had both fire and healing, because his blue-scaled ancestor was a cross-bred. His family seemed to ignore it though.They ignored it, but they knew it. And still, Famber and I weren't allowed to see each other. That was my definition of unfair. I haven't told Garnet _-masan_ about my relationship. I couldn't tell anyone. I was scared of represals and of being rejected for loving one from Above.  
I checked my mother was gone, before standing up and looking outside the window. The light was reflecting on the corals and fishes, and making my blue scales shine. I swam out of my room, and rose up to the surface. The morning air was way colder, and the sudden temperature change hit me in the face. Contrary to other dragons, Wave Swirlers had cold blood due to their Seadweller origins, but an easier access to very cold zones as their tough skin protects from frostbite. Though the fact that, if it becomes too cold, they die like any other creature, that's why there aren't any dragons in the southern parts of the sea, where only ice reigns.  
I swam near Losaz's sandy line, being sure no trolls were there. I remembered Famber, and all the time we've spent together here. All our kisses and caresses, shared by the two young dragons we were, without any parents to watch us or tell us we can't do that. But if I have met him, it's for a reason. If he hadn't fallen that night into that river, if I hadn't chased that fish, we wouldn't have met each other. We wouldn't have fallen in love, none of this would have happened.  
But it did happen.  
Today was another boring day, spent fishing or playing with my pet seahorse. My mother was out again, working as a guard on the borderline of the dragons' territory. I could try to swim up and see Famber, but I know his clan wouldn't let him go as there was work to do. I wonder how do Sky Riders live; I've heard they eat animals and live almost anywhere on Above. I also have heard they fly near these strange creatures called featherbeasts. That ought to be great, a life I'd like to share with Famber.  
Sometimes, I like to forgot I can't.

\---

The quarry was roasting above the huge campfire, meat scents rising up to my nuzzle. The sky was dark on this autumn evening. Under the majestic view from Lolcat, the two towns have lit up their lights, looking like two swarms of fireflies. Far away, behind the woods, some lights could be seen, probably from other dragon clans. The scenery was wonderful. As every other night, I was amazed by all of these gleaming dots, by the sounds coming from the wild darkness, the feeling of the wind in my wings.

"Come, Famber, it's gonna get burnt!", Cobalt _-karan_ called.

I looked behind me. The members of my clan were all around the fire, everyone having a place. The tradition wanted the fire-dwelling dragons to pick the pieces of meat from the animal while it still was on the fire, only using their jaws. I waited for Horuss and Meulin to eat, then bited in the hoofbeast caught some hours ago, the fire tickling my scales, and picked some rib, pushing away to let others serve themselves. The fire has been lit up by our elder, and the younger were eating first. Kankri, without being raised by a dragon, has learnt most of our traditions from Methys and Fefeta, Cobalt's deceased Matesprit (he never talked about how it had happened, and it still was a mystery). Our meals all together were convivial and set in a general good mood, as we would talk about what was happening with trolls, hunting, sharing new flying technics or jokes. While eating, I listened to Methys, Serkyl and Karkat talking about ascending air currents and their effects.

"The fact is", Methys explained, "that if you force too much on your wings, the air pressure might push downwards instead of upwards, even around ascending currents. You have to bend your whole body in a certain way to fly up faster."

"-But the pression should take me up instead of down, right?"

"-Average Sky Rider wings aren't made like sails, they can't hold the air for long, because it rises around the feathers especially if you clench your muscles, adding more weight on them."

I turned around, my head aching. Why was even flying that complicated? I prefered to join in Rubeat, Copper and Nepeta, who were debating about the Blue Swords and their hunting waves for dragons, happening in the north. It was interesting to learn new things each day by talking with my elders.  
At the end of the meal, Kankri stopped the fire with some soil, then we all bent our head down. It wasn't a praying like trolls see it, but rather a thanking to the nature for providing our food and an apology for the prey that had been roasted alive. Dragons don't have gods except for the natural forces, but some legendary figures were known by all Alternia and often quoted: Condensia, the oldest dragon alive (about a thousand of sweeps old), Suffirer who has freed the dragons from the slavery at the cost of his life, or Demoness, the dragon ridden by the Lord, an old tale based on true events. And sometimes, to the list of dragons' heroes, I add the name of Safire. He hadn't done much, but his gesture was heroic to me, just like Rubeat and Copper's when they set free all these young dragons.  
Once done, we each retired to our cave, Nepeta _-masan_ already gone with her babies. While we were still outside, I tugged Kankri by the wing.

"What is it, Rufiamber?", he asked, calling me by this name I never liked.

"-Well...I know it's strange for me to ask that, but..."

I took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes.

"What is it like, to love someone?"

He stared at me, stunned.

"Why...are you in love? If this is the Wave Swirler again, I-"

"-No! It's...for a friend. He's unsure about what he feels, but I can't answer him neither, so I'm just asking for...some explanations to my ancestor who knows a lot of things about everything."

This has seemed to convince him. He took his troll form, and sat at the edge of the large rock we were on, telling me to sit by him.

"You know...I never got very much how quadrants were working. I didn't always know what to do in some cases, and that was a handicap to me...but what you need to know is that, if your friend really feels something, he needs to tell it or it will never be requited. Sincerity is always the best method."

"-I see...but, what he means is...what can he do? To prove he loves her, I mean."

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking for an answer.

"Well...when I was about your age I decided to run away with your great-grandmother. It had been very hard, as we were young and inexperienced with the wild and how to survive. But it was a proof I would have done everything for us to be together. And I was right; we soon had our first child, then we settled here, as it was safe and comfortable enough for us."

He sighed, remembering all these things Meulin and he have lived together, but with a bit of sadness as he remembers her.

"But it is not an example to follow. I have left everything behind: my home, my Lusus, all the people I've known...I don't know why I tell you that, heh. Forget it, I'm not good at advising."

He stood up, and I entered the cave behind him. Run away? Leave my family, but stay with Lateal? But...how would we do so? As I curled up in my nest, I thought about the possibility of living of my own. Dragons were usually sharing their home with the other members of their clan. If an union happens between the members of two different families, the concerned dragons were welcome in both, but still belonged to their respective clans. Blood bonds are something considered unbreakable, and are stronger by those created by marriage or friendship. Running away with a Wave Swirler would have been considered as a treason, a lack of care about the rules and traditions, and if they have warned me about it, it would have been even more grave.  
But in the same time...I was in love with her. I couldn't keep seeing her in secret. If we were together, we could find a way to live together. We could start a family of our own, and I'm sure our respective parents would be proud of it.  
I listened to the others' breathings, waiting for them to fall asleep. It felt like hours of waiting until a deep silence came. Watching out not to make noise, I flew outside the cave, into the night. When I was needing to take a decision, only a good time outside would help me...but that wasn't my main destination. In about one hour, I finally landed in the middle of the woods. Since the first time Copper _-masan_ told me about this place, I was coming there when I needed advice from someone wise. I took my troll form to walk easily.  
The transformation was done quickly and without a noise. First, my heartbeat went at a quicker pace, to keep all my muscles and organs oxygenated. I shivered slightly as I was shrinking back to my troll size. My wings folded back, and merged with my back's skin. All my bones became smaller and heavier, some as my tail's disappearing. My scales lost their bronze color, becoming light grey, and sticked together until they couldn't be seen. My hair reappeared, my claws became nails. My clothes were still on. All of this in half a second, a gift every dragon had. I didn't feel any pain, except for my mind going numb during the whole process, as I needed to focus on my body rather than everything around me. This was why dragons turned into trolls when feeling pain.  
I trotted between the trees, gathering some flowers, watching for the many traps that were still working after more than a century. I fell once, but the wood spikes waiting for me were rotten and moldy, breaking under my weight without hurting. No one was coming here nowadays, as the whole forest was so-called "haunted". After some walk, I finally found the tree.  
I climbed in using my claws, making sure not to make any noise to upset the "ghosts". Dragons weren't very superstitious, but the spirits of our ancestors and the nature were respected nonetheless. I entered the shed, which was now broken from everywhere. Birds have used all the fabric to make their nests, bugs were eating the wood bit by bit. Some lost seeds have grown around, and the plants were piercing through the planks, joining the tree branches, making this place look like a part of the tree in itself. And in the middle of the only room, they were here.  
I put the flowers next to them and lit up the candle I have brought some weeks ago. Kneeling to their remains, I bent my head down and thanked them for starting what was still happening now: a large wave of dragons rebelling, breaking free from the trolls. Dragons born in slavery were discovering the freedom they never had, nothing being able to stop them, once they have heard of Safire: he had prefered to die rather than being a slave of the Sky Dwellers. Many have followed this example, after his tale had spread through Alternia. This was a rather passive resistance, but it had more efficiency than directly attack the trolls, as it wouldn't dishonor the dragon if it failed.  
Better die with honor than live with cowardice.

"Safire _-masan_ , Karkat _-masan_...I would need your advice.", I muttered.

No answer.

"Well, it's about Lateal. I want to prove her my love, but I can't betray my clan...I have told you how hard it was to me to take this decision, and I'm not sure anymore...what should I do?"

A slight wind blew between the holed walls, extinguishing the candle. I closed my eyes, and listened to it for about two minutes. I still couldn't totally decipher the wind despite my practice, as it wasn't relying on words to communicate. Even the elder Sky Riders couldn't always understand.

"I don't know...I mean, my family is precious to me, but if I tell them, they'll kill me for that."

Whoosh. 

"-Do you mean...I should listen to my heart, and do what I feel is right?"

Shorter whoosh.

"-That's where it becomes hard...if I want to stay with her, I'll need to flee, but we will be all alone. Not that it scares me, but...I'm not sure I'm ready."

Shoowhoosh.

"-I hadn't told her yet...but it's true. Does it mean...I must wait for something?"

Whoosh.

"-My clan...you're right, they deserve to know. If they love me, they'll understand. Thank you very much for your advice."

I slowly climbed down. Convince my relatives to let me go would be impossible, but first I'd have to talk to Lateal about my plans. As I took off from a nearby glade, I thought more and more about the possibiities. Maybe Rubeat _-masan_ would be alright with this? Should I tell him, or would it reduce my chances of being free to zero? I'd better not risk everything right now. After another hour of travel, making sure no one was awake, I could finally hide under my covers, and try to think of a plan.  
Night gives good advices as well.

\---

"You want us to what!?"

"-Think about it: no parents, no rules, only you and I!"

"-But...we can't...not...", she stuttered. "I mean, it'd be nice and all...but you know I can't fly!"

I showed her the map of Alternia I've drawn in the sand, following a path with my finger.

"Look. We'll follow the Lodag river up to the mountains. I'll take you on my back, and we would fly under the trees not to be spotted. We'll try to find a good place not too far from the water. It would take us about two weeks to travel up to Locas, the northern peaks. Maybe there we would find other dragons that could give us directions."

"-You're crazy, Famber. Crazy and insane."

She smiled. 

"And I find that so rad."

She kissed me, and I took her in my arms, accidentally stepping on the map. 

"-Do you really think it's a good idea? I mean...what if they find us? What if something happens, like trolls?"

"-We'll defend ourselves. Nothing will tear us apart, I swear on my scales. Our love can be as strong as a blood bond."

To prove it to her, I used my claw to draw a cut on my right palm, and showed it to her. She hesitantely reached out to me, and I did the same to her webbed hand, before pressing our palms together. It hurt a little, but I didn't care.

"Forever and ever, we shall exist together.", I said.

"-Forever and ever, we won't fear the danger.", she replied.

This gesture had become quite obsolete with the time, but its meaning had carried on. Once that two dragons of any species make this kind of promise, it can't be broken. We parted our hands, our horns touching.

"When should we go?", she asked.

"-Whenever you want. The sooner the better, but first, I'd need to talk to my family...or at least see them for the last time."

"-I'd better do the same."

We kissed again, before she dived in the water and I flew away, stroking my cut.  
I promised to her we would start this adventure together, and we will.

\---

I spent the day with my elders, and surprised myself to willingly doing hivework and daily chores, like helping my elders to hunt or clean a little. I was making use of these times to ask them about the outside, the creatured living in the wild and survival tips, but with the greatest discretion I was capable of. I was also packing a few things in my leather bag for the journey, when no one was around. And after dinner, I absconded to my cave, took a piece of coal and a piece of paper, and wrote some explanation words. I hid it under my covers, and waited, fainting to be asleep. The scent of the clams I was holding was the promise of a new beginning. Something kept squirming in my stomach during the evening. At the last second, I was about to give up, but I promised to Lateal we would flee this evening. It lasted an eternity, but when all the voices became just snores, I spread out my wings and escaped in the night.  
She was already here, and greeted me with a passionate kiss like we never had before. I answered to her caresses for some minutes, before taking her on my back and flying over the river's embouchure.

"Where will we go, now?", she asked.

"-Where our heart will tell us so."

This very second, as we left together, was our last one as dragons.  
From now on, we were fugitives.

\---

That's only some days later I've realized I made a huge miscalculation.  
The weather wasn't that bad, our only obstacle being the orange leaves falling in front of my eyes. There were some wild hopbeasts and fishes around, and even if the moisty twigs weren't burning as I have expected, Lateal and I would spend the nights snuggling together under a sheep pelt. We were talking together during the long flyings, thinking about what our new life could look like

"What is that thing?", she has asked once, showing some berries.

"-Don't eat those, it's poison!", I have replied, throwing the fruits away. 

"-Well, it could be useful, right?"

"-What for, heh? Kill animals?"

She has shrugged, and put some in her pocket. I didn't get why, but Lateal was Lateal. Else, our journey was starting good.  
But then snow started to fell.  
Beasts were hiding, fishes were escaping to the south. The wood couldn't burn anymore. Lateal was used to the cold, even if she was shivering as much as I. We would move when the wind was more gentle, and hide under the trees when snowflakes would disturb us too much...which was almost all the time. Now I know why I should have waited, instead of being an idiot and start this whole escape thing right now. We had to walk in the snow that was freezing our paws, especially during the night. More than once, Lateal was waking me up fearing I had died of cold. I have heard about the dangers of frostbite; any minute of sleep in the cold could be lethal. My red breath wasn't very useful because of the wind, barely melting some snow. My companion was doing everything she could to help me, as trying to buld ice shelters with her breath, but all the time I would call myself a dumbass for making up shitty absconding plans. I guess my family wouldn't even bother to look for me, as they know I've betrayed them. I'm just a shame, a dishonor to them.  
Eventually, after days of travel, we found a new hope: an abandoned farm, on the side of Lodag. It seemed really old and almost as ruiny as the Shed, but there were some canned fruits and dried meat. Lateal and I served ourselves, as no one was seeming to live here, and as we haven't eaten for days due to the animals' hibernation. That's when she went upstairs to look for anything useful that she found the remains of a white crab, curled up on the bed, its shell covered in dust and spider webs. I think this was what Kankri calls 'a Lusus', but this wasn't telling me much. Poor beast seemed to sleep, waiting for its master to come back...and I guess they never did. We left it here, as eating crustaceans dead for sweeps wasn't sounding like a good idea, and also out of respect. We spent the night here, and were rather surprised; the large nest in the other room, the darkened atmosphere, were typical of dragons' caves. Did one of them lived there? Maybe we'd never know. We left in the morning, a long road waiting for us.  
The cold was even worse now, after these hours of peace, but the northern mountains were still out of sight. The Lotaf hills were within half a day of walking, and we decided to get there and wait until the weather becomes nicer.

"Famber?", Lateal asked, strifing with the wind.

"-Yeah?"

"-I'm scared."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

"You don't have to. We're dragons, right? We don't fear anything. Think about our future life...think about all the nice things that could happen!"

I made our horns touch.

"I'm sure it will be fine, sweetie...it will...will..."

I couldn't finish my sentence. I was tired, tired of all of this. 'We shouldn't have left that house', I suddenly regretted. But now it was too late to go back. Even if we tried, we wouldn't go very far, without any directions and not much supplies left. We were lost in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to call anyone for help. We were two little dragons, our powers unable to do anything useful.  
I let myself fall in the snow. Lateal tried to wake me up and tell me to go on, but I couldn't. I knew she was tired as well, doing nothing but walk since the beginning of this madness, my wings being tired of flying. It was too late for regrets, and we had what we deserved. Some seconds later, I felt her fall next to me. I just had enough strenght to hold her frozen hand before blacking out.  
It felt like dying.

\---

I fluttered my eyes open, my head aching. I have forgot what happened...I had collapsed some time after Famber, being too tired to carry on. All my hopes were gone at that point. I just wanted to let myself die after the torments of leaving everything behind, even if it meant following my beloved one...wait, where was he?  
I looked around me. I was lying down on a stack of hay, my clothes taken off, a cover pulled over me. My scarred arms have been bandaged, and my head wasn't hurting anymore. I was inside what appeared to be a bedroom, with wooden walls and rustic furniture. There weren't any windows, but two torchs were burning, bringing light around the room. I spotted a familiar scent, and turned around to see a plate of fish and clean clothes. I dressed up quickly, a bit ashamed that someone could have seen me like this, and bited in the fish. My hunger apeased, I tried to sum up the situation.  
Someone has taken me there, and that meant Famber was certainly here as well. I hadn't any harm, and that was a relief. I stood up, and carefully tipwebbed outside the room.

"Hello! Already awake?", a voice suddenly asked.

I jumped out of surprise and slipped on the ground. My head hit the wall, and I gasped of pain. Two hands helped me to stand up.  
The person who has spoken was a rather old lady with small spectacles and spoon-like horns. Oh great, trolls. From lost in the snow, Famber and I would become slaves of these repulsive creatures.

"In the name of Mother Earth, would you please stay calm while I try to cure your bumps?", she said, exasperated but still smiling.

I was shivering of fear. I hadn't any mean of defense while she was doing strange things to my head. It was kinda warm, but I was still scared.

"Mhhm...I think it would be better like this, doesn't it?"

She pulled back for a second, and turned into a dragon.  
A small azure dragon, with pale blue scales, who hadn't any wings. An Earth Child. Seeing it was reassuring me, she took back her troll form and helped me to stand up. She made me sit in front of a table in the other room. It looked like the farm we've been in some days ago, but with more life.

"What's your name?", she suddenly asked.

"-L...Lateal. I come from Lodag."

"-Mine is Janyce, nice to meet you. Say what were doing two youngsters like you in the middle of nowhere?"

I looked nervously around me. No trace of Famber.

"Your friend's currently resting", she said. "He'll wake up soon."

"-I don't know if I can say why, Janyce- _karan_. It's hard to understand."

"-No need for formalities, and let me guess, you are a Wave Swirler and he's a Sky Rider, but you love each other and had to run away because you feared your love wouldn't be understood by your clans and also because you're bearing his child?"

I stayed mouth wide open. This was exactly true, except for the last part. Janyce giggled.

"As you guess, I've been through there too. Ah, adventures are nice, but especially if you wait for spring to come, instead of venturing in the snow without even some warmer clothing."

"-Yeah...sorry to bother you."

"-It's fine, really. An old lady like me doesn't have many visits, and it's always a pleasure to have news of the outside. So tell me, how is the Great War going?"

"-Er...I don't know if I can answer. You should ask to Famber, he knows way more than me about Above."

The Great War was the battle happening between Derse and Prospit, for reasons forgotten by all. It has lasted for centuries, and I think it still does, as dragons keep being captured.

"Well, you should stay here until the weather gets better. Where were you planning to go?"

"-He talked about the Locas peaks, where Loraf takes its source."

"-Why so far from your home?"

"-I don't know...I guess he wanted to prove he can be independant from his clan...I only am following him, as I don't know much about Above, but I agree, it's quite far. Well, that's an interesting journey, afterall. Each day I learn something new about the land. Did you know that there are little beasts in the trees that eat nuts and have the fluffiest tail possible?"

She giggled. I was sounding like a child, and looked away embarassed.

"Oh, don't be ashamed. I didn't know about fishes until I was adult. We each make new discoveries by following our own path, and that's what makes us the dragons we are."

I smiled, and heard a door creaking. Famber was looking around him, stunned, and I stood up to greet him with a hug.

"It seems our littla one has woken up~", Janyce joked.

He looked at her, then at me, not understanding.

"It's alright, Famby. She's not an enemy."

I made him sit next to me, still holding his hand. He was a little sleepy, but in a better health. We talked about the recent events of Alternia as Janyce _-karan_ was serving a strange meat soup. She was the kind of woman you would better see raising her grandchildren than being alone here on the eastern side of the hills. This evening, I noticed something strange between her and Famber. They had become kinda friendly since the start, but sometimes, she looks at him with something I can't understand...like if he reminded her of her child. She wanted him to tell how he was living, about the Sky Riders, and all kind of details. In return, she agreed to tell us her own story, how she and a Sky Rider named Jakrys have fallen in love, secretely joined their lives and escaped from their clans, more than a century ago. They had two children together, but they have been separated before hatching, for safety reasons. But once their relationship has been discovered, she had to get rid of her son, without even giving him a name. She doesn't know what has happened to him, or even to her other child. She hadn't heard of Jakrys after these events, and had to exile herself not to be killed. That's what she didn't wanted the same thing to happen to us.  
She took care of us like babies, and I felt my weight increase a little more each day. But it was nice after all the strifing under the snow, to have a warm place to sleep. She was telling us stories about the lands beyond Alternia, where she came from.

"Locah is really wonderful during spring. There are thousands of little flying plants, and some days in a sweep, the bare rocks are covered with splendid vegetation."

About one week later, the wind had stopped, meaning it was time for Famber and I to go and chase our dreams of a happy life together. Before leaving, he had a single question for Janyce _-karan_. 

"Did your son have...blue scales?"

She seemed stunned.

"Yes...but I never told you...how do you...?"

"-Let's just say...I have never met him, but I think my parents did. They know he had a descendance."

"-That...that's impossible!"

"-Who knows? Everything can be true. Maybe you'll meet them...someday. Or maybe you already did?", he ended, smiling.

I didn't understand yet.  
The snow was creating a rather nice carpet under our feet, the sun covering it in thousand of multicolored sparkles. The wind was more gentle, back to an average autumnal temperature. It was a pleasure to dive in the river water without it freezes all my bones. And finally, after four days of flying, we arrived at Locas.  
I now knew why Famber wanted to go there; the blue mountains, scary at first sight, were hiding a large valley where life was omnipresent. Hundreds of different dragons were there, several races living near each other. The source of Loraf was as large as the river itself, creating huge waterfalls where young Wave Swirlers were, well, swirling. Sky Riders were coursing between the peaks, Lava Eaters were lighting up the place with their incandescent scales, Earth Children were taking care of crops and Changelings were messing with people by sparkling in their faces. There were even unknown kinds of dragons, flying at speed of light and throwing thunder beams, or hiding among the plants. In the middle of the scenery, a strange stone was standing in the center of the large crater the valley was. A commemorative pane, written in all the languages of Alternia, said that this rock had fallen from the sky centuries ago, creating the valley it has given its name to, and where life has proliferated since. This whole place was separated from the rest of Alternia, as it was free of any segregation. Famber and I flew over the high stones, and landed on the grass. People turned around to face us; a Wave Swirler and a Sky Rider together? That was queer. But there wasn't any hatred or disgust in their regards...just the happiness of seeing newcomers. A little Changeling flew to us.

"Welcome to the Meteor! What brings you arrrround?"

These dragons were looking like small snakes, with short legs and skull-like heads. Their angelic wings, swirly cheeks and personalities were changing depending on random factors. No one had even known why or how. And they had the use of stressing some words more than others.

"-Er...hello. We're here to...", Famber started, but the little snake-like dragon stopped him.

"-Don't give any reasons, everyone's welcome here, as long as they ain't trrrrrolls!"

The others had disgusted faces. 

"We're fine.", I said. "We just need some rest after the travel."

"-Well, feel free to sit down and watch the landscape!"

The Changeling's swirls on the cheeks turned from green to red. 

"-And don't fuck around! Else I'll beat you to the ground!", it said before spitting some sparkles and flying away. 

Famber and I sat down on the side of the little lake where children were playing. After so much time, we've found a place where all dragons could be happy. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling somewhat sleepy, and he held me close to him, even if people were watching us. Here, no one would judge us. I fluttered my eyes close, and let myself rest on his laps, while he stroked my hair.  
I have found what I was looking for.  
This evening, Calliope, the little Changeling, has led us to a common cave where Famber and I could sleep. The water was close to the locdation, but the nights at the light of the fire in the company of the other dragons were convivial and sympathic. I was talking with dragons without even knowig their race, and sometimes Earth Children or Basivysks (the plant-like dragons) were aware of the underwater politics and traditions, which has surprised me. I made a couple new friends, and others were still very kind with us. After a good meal, with different dishes coming from all the species, we retired to a little room in the wall, along many others. It had enough place for us, and a curtain entrance to give some intimity. Our nest was comfortable and warm, and way better than the hay or the snow. Famber and I snuggled together, our horns touching, the scar on our palms pressing together. But we couldn't sleep, as if a danger would happen at any time. He kissed me to reassure me, and I stroked him in return. We kept caressing each other, having finally a moment of peace to do so, and soon our touch became more passionate and intimate. This night, I have felt pleasure like I never had before, and probably never will after. Famber and I were like connected by the same desire, burning us from inside, guiding each of our gestures. And on top of all, he was here, like he always had been when I needed it.  
He was my Makya, my Matesprit-for-ever. The one I would give everything up for...and I did. By following him, I had forgotten my old life and my clan, but in the end I was there. Where everyone was welcome. Where I could love him all my life. 

"Famby?", I asked, still panting.

"-Mhhhhmyeah?"

"-Happy wriggling day."

He smiled, and kissed me.

"Well, it was about time, snow has fallen since the beginning."

"-Aw, quiet, you."

We laughed together, before our instinct took over again, calling for a second round, way more warm than the first one.  
Night wasn't going to end soon.

\---

I tried to calm down my mother and argue with Copper _-makya_ at the same time. It has been weeks since Famber's disappearance, but everyone was still tensed up, like if Thunder Wings have filled the air with electricity. His note has been clear:

"Dear everyone,  
I'm sorry for doing that. I am...but can't stay. Not without Lateal.  
I love her, and I promised on my blood I would stay with her.  
Don't try to find me, please. I'll to the north, go where no one will ever find us.  
I'm sorry. Please forget me, if you can't forgive.  
Famber"

The second I've read it, my mind has broken. Famber was gone; a truth I couldn't accept. All these times I've found him at the beach... I have thought it was going to pass by, like a childhood romance, but it didn't; he has been suffering the whole time, and it was my fault. If I had understood him, he still would be here. But the most concerned one was Methys _-masan_ , who wouldn't stop lamenting over her sterness about rules. The same rules Famber has blamed, they were responsible of his departure, and maybe even of his death. The snow has been due on the northern side of Alternia the whole week, and Sky Riders' bodies weren't made to handle so much cold.  
I kept trying to calm my mother down. She has been crying for hours, telling she wasn't able to care for a child, like she hasn't been able to care for me. One second after, Karkat, Nepeta and Cobalt landed. 

"We have looked for him everywhere, but he isn't there.“, Nepeta said. 

"-Should we try the hills?", Cobalt suggested.

"-Or maybe the forest? He likes to go hunting there.", Karkat added.

"-No, don't bother with that.", I replied out of sadness. "While we talk, it's maybe...already too late."

I hold my face in my hands, sitting on a rock, letting my tears leak behind my scratched shades. My son was gone, I would never see him again. If only I would have cared for him instead of minding my own buisness...it was selfish, even from someone like me. He has been acting strange, that day...if only I would have asked him about it, maybe he would still be there with us. I would have known his own children.  
He would have known the little sibling he was going to have soon. But again, why having children when you can't care for them or listen to their problems?

"Watch out, everyone!", Kankri suddenly shouted, landing. "The trolls are heading to the north!"

\---

It was like waking up from a peaceful dream.  
Two days after our arrival at the Meteor, the trolls were here, ready to capture us. But the place has been safe for sweeps! I don't know what had happened. Lateal and I have been requested to take the younger ones to a safer place by following the river. Two Earth Children on my back, I was flying while trying to stay next to her, even with the featherbeasts chasing us. Some other adult dragons were flying, running or swimming with us, some others were trying to protect them. A dozen of them already have been caught or killed. We couldn't let the trolls win and endanger the peace dragons had so much pain to protect.  
All of a sudden, I fell on the hard ground, the two little dragons grabbing my wings. A bullet had hit me in the leg, the troll who has shot it already rushing on me.

"Quick...run away!", I told to the little ones who managed to escape. 

I tried to stand up, but I felt the troll tie my legs up before I could do anything, gun pointed on my throat.

"Thanks for leading us there, motherfucker."

They had followed us. I hadn't paid attention to what was behind, too focused on my own being, and I gave them the key to the Meteor.  
It was all my fault.

"Famber, no!", Lateal suddenly shouted, before rushing on the Blue and freezing him.

She tried to untie me, but soon two other ones grabbed her away. All around us, dragons were escaping, taking the younger ones safe, without noticing us. The rest of the scene was unclear to me. I have tried to stand up, but fell miserably, burning the ropes around my ankles, my leg still hurting, hitting randomly around me, fearing to hurt Lateal or another dragon. The screams, the shots, the roars were disturbing me. I was trying to crawl out of here, looking for Lateal, my vision blurried. I tried to reach her, but couldn't see her or hear her voice among the noises. My shoulder suddenly burnt me, and I shouted of pain. I couldn't move anymore, but I saw Lateal, tied up and charged in a cage with other dragons. She was calling for help, looking at me. I tried to move a hand; it was covered in blood. 

"L...Lateal...", I stuttered, desperatly attempting to crawl to her.

My whole body was huring, my head was burning and soon, the pain became unbearable. My body went limp, my eyes blurried with tears. I was a coward. It was all my fault. But my thoughts stopped definitely as I felt a bullet going through my brain, my heart stopping to beat and my lungs not responding anymore.  
This time, it wasn't like just falling out of exhaustion. It was for real. I saw all my life going in front of my eyes.  
It did more than just feeling like dying.

\---

I couldn't hold back my tears as I watched Famber die, killed by a troll in armor. They have thrown me in a cage with three little ones, but all I cared for was Famber. We were living a peaceful life, free of all danger now we've reached the Meteor, why did this happen? Why did we have to see things like this, why did those even exist!? Why did they take him away from me? Why did I have to watch him suffer, without being able to do anything?  
The little dragons were clinging to me, scared, and I tried to stay calm despite my own fear. The featherbeast we were on was leading us somewhere...where we wouldn't ever come back. What could we do? What would Famber do? I was about to give up, when I fell something wet in my pocket.  
_The poison berries._  
There were four purple fruits, juicy but deadly. I looked at the little dragons around me. They didn't deserve to know the horrors of the war, the cruelty of the trolls, and all these things Famber has told me about. I tried to smile.

"Alright, everyone. Listen; I have some magic fruits that will lead you to a place where...where there are candy trees and magical marshmallow bushes!"

The three youngsters smiled widely.

"If you each eat one of these magic berries", I said while showing them the poison, "it will put you to sleep and you'll reach that fabulous world with rivers made of apple juice!"

"-Our family will be there?", one of them asked.

"-Most likely...if not, then they'll be there soon!"

It seemed to convince them to each pick a berry. It was an horrible lie, I knew it, but better die than have a miserable life, like the one they were leading us to. As they swallowed the fruits, I couldn't help but thinking about the life they could have had. What race did they even belong to? With their young age, it was impossible to tell. One by one, they lay down on my laps, snoring lightly, way too lightly. Their fragile bodies didn't handle the poison I swallowed as well.  
It didn't hurt as I thought, and was rather peaceful. I let myself go drowsy, stroking the heads of the little ones, who could have been my children. Could even Famber and I have children? Maybe someday, when all of that would calm down. Yes. I will fall asleep just once, and when I wake up, he will be here to greet me, to present my children to me. I would love them and care for them, and...and... and what next? I would never know it. I was too tired.  
I smiled, thinking about the magical candy trees. I wonder what grows on candy trees.  
I'll just follow the little ones and see it by myself.

\---

One month has gone since the destruction of the Meteor. I have heard they were trying to restore it somewhere else, rebuild everything from scratch, maybe on Lotam islands, where life was already a paradise. This time they would enforce security around the new area, by checking every newcomer without looking out of reach. Dragons needed that hope, this idea of an eldorado where everyone was welcome despite their appartenance to different races.  
We have found Famber's body, severely injuried. For the girl, we had to wait that the Sky Dwellers get rid of it, by throwing the dead bodies off the Lomat cliffs.  
They were both here. Both clans were here, at Losaz beach, where they used to secretly meet. We have lost one of the sky and one of the sea, but the pain was the same for each parent. 

"What do you do in this case, if I may?", I asked to Garnet- _karan_ , Lateal's mother.

"-We let our Father the Ocean swallow the remains of our lost ones. What about you?"

"-We burn their bodies and leave it to the wind."

We couldn't honor them separately. It wasn't what they would have wanted. So we had an agreement with the Wave Swirlers; Famber's parents, me and Copper, would burn both of them, and Lateal's, Garnet and her Makya, would leave the ashes to the sea. We surprised ourselves to hold our hands mutually and lower our heads commonly, as the fire was taking our two children into its arms. They were smiling, seeming to sleep together. And when the last embers had disappeared, Garnet took the ashes in her webbed palms, and spreaded them in the water. I couldn't hold back my tears, and Copper held me closer, little Tinkie in his arms. Our white-haired newborn would never know her big brother, but was here at his funeral.  
As the sea currents led our children further into the blue sea, we looked at each other. We didn't say anything, but then, a teenage Wave Swirler hugged Serkyl, who was about his age, while crying. She didn't understand at first, but returned the gesture. Soon, another sky/sea couple formed. And a third one. I let myself be hugged by Garnet's brother, and others followed naturally. Some were just mutually patting their backs, or exchanging some condoleances or rather nice words. There even was a young sea dragon hugging Tinkie. There wasn't any violence or repulsion in our gestures, but on the contrary, only compassion. 

"Forget everything I have said about Wave Swirlers.", Kankri said all of a sudden. "They...deserve to be our friends. But I understood that way too late."

"-It was our fault as well.", an old Swirler replied.

"-It was everyone's.", Methys concluded.

We nodded.

"These kind of things shouldn't exist."

"-We have lost two children because of our blindness."

"-They deserved to be happy together...but we hadn't understand."

"-We should make sure that it doesn't happen anymore."

It took sweeps and the loss of a happy couple to realise our facts. We have decided that since this day, our two clans would never be in conflict anymore. As I was flying back home, after long and friendly discussions with my new friends, I whispered to the wind.

"Well, I guess you were right. Changes can't happen without sacrifices."

Whoosh.


End file.
